One Last Chance
by yollom.amen
Summary: Set shortly after the events of 5x20 What if Chuck went straight to Blair after finding out about his mother? My prediction and hopes! as to what will happen according to many internet gossips.
1. Going Down

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters **

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

She stared at her reflection. She was Blair Waldorf, nobody ignored Blair Waldorf.

After being with Dan so long she felt her status in the Upper East Side slipping away. With him she was just a plain Jane. Correction – she felt like a plain Jane. But Blair Waldorf would not accept this. She was Audrey Hepburn, a shining star. But somehow, having been with Brooklyn for so long was slowly pulling her away from the spotlight. She was settling. She didn't feel right. There was something missing. She was missing, or at least one of her halves was…

She quickly shook the thought out of her mind and focused on Dan. He had plenty of positive characteristics – he liked the same movies she did, he wrote a book about her, he could make her smile, he had… interesting hair. Despite all of this, she could feel herself slipping, slipping back to her old thoughts of him.

She needed a distraction. What would tie her closer to Dan? She could think of something but she didn't know if it would be fair. Fair on Blair, on Dan, on the other man. And yet she felt like it was her most promising plan. She would do it tonight. If she didn't she would cower away, and Blair Waldorf was not a coward.

She looked back at her reflection and pulled her hair back out of her eyes. It was going to be OK really, soon again she would feel closer to Humphrey than ever. She still had a nagging feeling though, and as if someone with higher authority was trying to say something, out of the corner of her eye she saw a box in her open wardrobe labeled 'Old Life'. It was in the reflection of the mirror. She could see the green lace peeking out reminding her of that night in Victrola's and then in the limo. She got up suddenly and slammed the doors of her closet shut. As the box read, that was her old life, this is the present.

She got up, grabbed her coat and headed towards to elevator. She punched the button over and over until she heard the ding announcing its arrival. She went to get in but froze in midstep.

'Chuck,' she gasped. After their conversation the other day at that party she didn't know what to think. He paid her dowry. Why would he do that if he really didn't want her?

'Blair, I was just coming to speak to you,' Chuck said. His husky voice sounded glum and his rich brown eyes would not meet her hazel ones.

'What do you want, Chuck? I'm kind of in a rush,' Blair impatiently replied.

'I… nothing it doesn't matter,' His sad eyes finally met hers and Blair was taken aback. She hadn't seen him so distraught in so long, she had to do something.

'Come on, talk to me in the elevator,' She took his arm and pulled him into the elevator with her. Chuck was shocked at her sudden change in attitude – the touching, the openness.

'Well, what do you want to talk to me about?' she asked him gently, sensing his fragility.

He took a second and thought. Did he really want to burden her with his troubles? He had no other person to confide in though so he went for it.

'Diana Payne is my mother,' he uttered, staring at the floor of the elevator.

'Chuck! How is that even possible? What about Elizabeth?'

'Lola Rhodes filmed her admitting it to Serena and put it up on Gossip Girl. Serena forced Diana into admitting what her connection with me is after discovering Diana donated blood on the night of my accident.' Chuck breathed in, closing his hands into fists. He stood against the wall of the elevator and leaned his head back. 'I don't know what to do Blair. I, I thought I would be OK with knowing who my mother is, but finding out it's Diana! She and Nate have been having sex and she was just hanging around my hotel room without mentioning anything about us sharing DNA! I just… I don't know what to do. I can't talk to Nate about it for obvious reasons. The only person I feel comfortable talking to is you Blair. Talk to me.'

'Chuck, I….' The elevator dinged announcing its arrival on the ground floor. 'I have to go.' She said and walked away quickly not looking back.

Chuck stared after her in shock at her rejection.

Now he had no one to talk to.


	2. I Love Who?

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

Blair rushed out of the building and lured a cab.

What had she just done? At one of his worst hours, she had left Chuck completely alone with nobody to confide in!

She told the taxi driver to head for Brooklyn. Despite what had just happened she was still set on Dan.

She leaned back against the seat and thought about the previous events.

Chuck found out who his mother is. Nate's been screwing his mother. Chuck was alone.

She took a deep breath to clear her head. She could do this. She would stay with Dan. She would forget about Chuck.

She shortly arrived in Brooklyn and hurried to Dan's loft. She rapped on the door six times until she saw his shadow protruding in the fogged glass.

The second he opened the door she pushed herself onto him and kissed him.

'You're feeling frisky, have you been plotting?' he said with a smirk.

'Dan, I love you,' she suddenly announced. There was a long silence as her absorbed this.

'Well? Aren't you going to say something?' she murmured smiling up at him eagerly.

And still, there was a silence. Dan's expression was unreadable. Blair was confused. He was meant to be the one was desperately in love with her, pawning over her for month and now he couldn't say 'I love you' back to her? What was going on?

'Humphrey, don't tell me you don't feel the same way about me.' Finally color returned to Dan's face. His brow furrowed.

'It's not that Blair it's just…. You _just _got divorced. A month ago you were still in love with Chuck and four months ago you were pregnant with Louis' baby. It's not that I don't love you it's just that I think we're going too fast. You haven't finished with Chuck. Anybody can see that. You still don't know how you really feel,'

'Don't tell me what I do and don't feel! Nobody knows how I feel! The reason I'm moving so fast is because I _want_ to forget! I know that if I start thinking back, I'll be broken all over again. I don't want to have to face the baby or Louis. And I can certainly not face Chuck.'

Blair's breathing came fast, her face heating up and tears pooling in her eyes. Even as she spoke the words, it was exactly what she was facing. The pain hit her all over again. She couldn't handle this, she would not break down in front of an audience.

'I have to go,' she sobbed, clutching at her stomach and walking quickly out of the loft full of pain.

She had to get away. And yet she knew that the only person she could escape to was the person she could not talk to.

Chuck.

She ran into an empty cab waiting at the curb and yelled for the Upper East Side.

Was this the same journey Chuck had taken from Brooklyn to Manhattan? Did he too in his anguish drive across the bridge feeling once again abandoned?

The cab stopped in front of the Empire Hotel. She paid the driver and jumped out heading for the revolving doors of Chuck's hotel. She got in the elevator anticipating what was about to happen.

The ding of the elevator announced its arrival.

Blair stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked into the lounge.

Chuck was lying on the couch cradling Monkey's head in his lap. He looked miserable and Blair couldn't help blame herself for causing his pain.

She needed to make it right.

**AN: Feedback is highly appreciated! Also sorry for that one kiss with Humphrey... it had to be done.**


	3. Old Friends

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

**AU : I'm not going to include the whole not Diana , Jack thing because it's just too much of a hassle.**

Monkey hopped of the couch and trotted over to Blair happily. He stayed by her side and licked her hand.

Stepping into this room reminded her of so many times before – stepping in after finding his peonies for her on the Empire State Building, coming to tell him of her engagement to Louis, having to announce her pregnancy.

So far none of these things had ended well.

She slowly stepped into the lounge.

Chuck observed her. Her hesitant footsteps and her face full of regret reminded him of past times when she had delivered bad news .He sat up, straightening his tie waiting for her to say something

But she did not say anything for now. She simply walked over to the couch with Monkey trailing behind and sat down next to Chuck. He looked deeply into her light hazel eyes trying to decipher them. She looked calm for now but with Blair you never knew. She placed her hand lightly on his.

'Chuck, I'm so sorry for what I did earlier,' she began already feeling the emotions trying to escape her, 'What I did was horrible. You came to me searching for someone to lean on and in the one moment you truly needed a friend I abandoned you.' She stopped, her breaths coming shorter and her tears clinging to her eyes.

Chuck looked down at her hand on his. What was she trying to say to him? What did that dainty hand of hers mean?

'Chuck?' she mumbled.

'I don't want to talk anymore,' he murmured, his gaze still fixed on her hand. He turned his own hand around so that he was now cradling her soft fingers in his own. He looked up at her.

Blair was expecting to see someone who wanted to take her clothes off but what she saw there was a man in need. She held his hand tightly and scooted over to him. His head sunk down leaning on her shoulder. She clutched it to her, his face resting on her collarbone. And they just sat there. He couldn't tell if minutes had passed, hours, years. Whatever amount of time it was, it wasn't enough when she let him go.

She looked outside the penthouse window realizing how dark it was.

'I should go,' she whispered into his ear.

Chuck panicked. He couldn't stand the thought of being alone for the night. He didn't need a lover tonight. He just needed a companion, an old friend.

'Blair, please don't go,' he spoke quickly as he saw her hesitation. 'Please? Nothing romantic. I just need this.'

Blair considered this. Monkey had fallen asleep on the couch beside her and was snoring softly. She stroked his fur smiling at his collar.

'Was the bowtie on the dog really necessary?' she said, chuckling.

'Everything in this room is necessary,' he answered her with half a smile on his face.

And suddenly it was like old time. Before anything dark and gloomy had sailed onto the horizon. It was a clear sight with no obstacles.

'I'll stay, but you're giving me some pajamas. I'm not sleeping naked.' She told him with a sly look.

'Oh, but you used to enjoy that so much,' he replied in the exact same tone she carried.

'Dream on Bass,' she said getting up and heading to his bedroom's dresser.

'My pleasure, Waldorf,' he smirked getting them drinks.

**So? How'd you like it? Review are highly appreciated!**


	4. A Sleepover Between 'Friends'

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

Blair wandered into Chuck's hotel room. Looking at the bed she remembered all of the good times they'd had there. The heavy petting and making out, the eyes-rolling-to-the-back-of-your-head-good sex… despite all the lies and deceiving that had followed, it was all still worth it.

With a secretive smile on her face she treads lithely towards Chuck's dresser where he stored his many pajamas and bowties.

She searched through his drawers, sneaking a peek at his elegant, silk boxers, and grabbed some of his pajama bottoms.

They were silky and purple, much like the rest of Chuck's wardrobe.

She continued to get changed while Chuck looked at the silhouette of her delicate figure through the fogged glass wall that led to his bedroom.

He quickly looked away as he saw her leave through the door and enter into the bar area.

She was wearing his pajama bottoms and a white v-neck t-shirt of his and had a sheepish grin on her face.

'You look…', he took a moment to find the word. It wasn't just what she was wearing. In so long she hadn't seen her like this, looking so casual and comfortable without a care. It was her whole body language, her facial expression. She looked so relaxed. She looked happy.

'You look good, Blair,' he said sincerely.

'What's new?' she said winking at him as she walked past him to get her martini.

Chuck looked down to the ground, gently laughed and followed suit.

With their drinks they stepped over to the couch.

'A sleepover at Chuck's…. without being naked? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing,' she spoke, giggling at the end.

He smiled at her laughter, 'Well, that's because there's never been such a thing,' he smoothly replied back.

'Huh, I always knew there was something between you and Nate,' she declared slyly.

He shook his head, smiling, as she lightly punched him.

They looked each other in the eye, and suddenly the mood intensified.

'How are you feeling?' she asked him with a small frown.

'I'm not sure,' he murmured, 'I think after today with you I feel a lot better,' he continued, reaching for her forehead and smoothing out the crease between her eyebrows.

If there was anything he could do to maintain her light mood she had sported mere minutes ago he would do it.

'And, how are you?' he asked her.

'Chuck, I thought tonight was about you,' she whispered.

'Are you really denying the chance to discuss yourself? Wow, you've really grown,' he chuckled but sensing her eagerness to avoid the question.

'But really, how are you? You seem awfully chipper. I see Humphrey has been keeping you satisfied,' he said and quickly wishing he hadn't said what he had. There were so many implications that came with that he regretted it.

'Actually, I think it's over with Dan.' She muttered, examining her nails.

'What? Since when? I thought you two were as happy as Jack and Sally,' he queried in an honestly worried voice.

She smiled weakly at his concern, 'Just today, after you told me about Diana,' she sighed, still guilty over what she had done.

'I don't understand Blair. Why?'

'I…' she paused. She knew this might hurt him but she had promised herself to be honest with Chuck from now on, 'I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back,' she spoke quickly, holding her breath for his reaction.

This stung Chuck. However, he swallowed the feeling and tried to stay as the friend persona he had promised to be.

'I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't realize you felt so much for him,' he mumbled not being able to look her in the eye

'No Chuck! It's not what you think! I didn't really mean it. I just told him that so that I could forget about you!' she gasped, her manipulative ways coming into the light now that she was with him.

But to him, that didn't matter. Because they understood each other. They both knew each other's ways. They were liars, manipulators. They were plotters. It was what they did. It was why they connected so much.

'Oh,' he uttered out the single word sound. 'You were trying to forget… about, me'

She nodded desperately.

He looked straight into her eyes. Their faces were mere inches away. By just leaning in that short distance and he would be kissing her.

But he didn't.

He had promised her at the beginning of the night that he would keep things clean.

So he looked away and stayed put.

Blair, however, was not feeling his willpower.

Taking his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him.

**AU: Ooh! Even I'm getting excited. Hoped you liked it! And as always, reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. And Then

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

Blair's hands gripped the sides of Chucks face, her lips molding into his.

No matter how many times she had thought about this moment, this first kiss between them after having been apart so long, she could never recreate it as perfectly as it happened.

Now, living that fantasy, she was flooded by the euphoria. Her mind was oblivious to everything around her except for Chuck.

Chuck kissed her back feverishly but pulled back after a minute.

'Blair,' he spoke his voice husky and slightly out of breath. 'Is this really what you want?'

'No. I don't want this. I _need_ this.' Her words came out fast, her breath hot on his face.

It only took a moment for Chuck to re-engage himself in all that was Blair. All those times he had pushed down and away, were now useless.

Every time he had been reminded of her warm, soft lips he had made himself think of something other.

Now there was no need for that. He was there, _kissing_ Blair Waldorf. _His _Blair.

His hands grasped at her sides. She had the most lithe and graspable of waists and he had no plans to ignore it.

Her hands re-learnt every detail of his face as they stroked his cheeks, his soft and pale eyelids, his nose.

Their lips met over and over, unwilling to part.

She lay back on the couch pulling him with her as their lips took a break for air.

His forehead leaned against hers lightly as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

'You have no idea how much I've missed you,' he murmured against her mouth.

'I think I can guess,' she whispered back with a small smile as she felt the bulge in his pants against her stomach.

He kissed the arch of her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe exploring every part of her.

Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton it.

'I thought we said that this was going to be a sleepover _with_ clothes,' he chuckled lightly pressing his lips against her collarbone.

'Plans change, I guess,' she replied slipping his shirt off of his firm arms and chest.

Her hands snaked up his back and she dug her nails into it. He hissed and gently bit down on her shoulder.

He expertly removed his t-shirt from her delicate body and threw it on the ground along with his shirt.

'It seems it's going to be only be my clothes on the floor tonight,' he murmured against her lips.

'What's new?' she deviously answered back.

'True,' he said as he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of her pajama pants.

He swiftly pulled them off and let his fingers linger on her smooth backside.

She followed suit and undid the buckle on his belt. She unzipped his pants and slipped her fingers into his silk boxers.

Her fingers kneaded into his ass as he kicked his trousers and underwear off. All that was left of their clothing were Blair's panties and he took those of too know.

They lay there a moment. His naked body on hers. Their hot skin pressing against each others. Their fingers were twined at their sides and they stared into each other's eyes.

'I love you Blair,' Chuck whispered as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

'I love you Chuck,' she breathed back to him as he pushed inside her, fitting perfectly inside.

Their bodies moved in sync against each other as Chuck thrust into her a little harder every time.

They kissed each other now like it was their last kiss. But they were determined to keep it from being their last.

Something began to build inside Blair, that familiar feeling tingling in her core. As Chuck moved faster within her she held on to his slim hips and kissed him their tongues dancing together.

He sensed her climax nearing and brought his hand down to her clit and rubbed it almost soothingly as he watched her come undone beneath her. He thrusted one more time into her and reached his climax shortly after she did.

They lay there for a while, stroking each other's faces and bodies.

After what seemed like years, Chuck scooped Blair up into his arms bridal style and put her under the covers of his king sized bed.

He joined her at her side and she lay her head on his chest as he stroked her chestnut hair.

'Blair?'

'Mm?' she half-heartedly replied, her sleepiness catching up on her now.

'Let's get married,' Chuck said still stroking her soft hair.

Blair sat up and looked at him wide eyed.

'What?'

**AU: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed and reviews are basically what keeps me going so… yup!**


	6. Proposals, Acceptances and Onesies

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

Blair sat up in Chuck's bed.

About an hour ago she had agreed with him that this night was about comforting Chuck, about friendship.

They had shared their usual flirtatious banter filled with innuendo and implications.

She hadn't worn her suggestive lingerie and settled for his boyish yet fashionable pajamas.

It was like back in high school when she was Nate's girl and Chuck and her would scheme and flirt discreetly.

And now here she was, sitting in that ex-party boy's bed after having mind blowing sex, with a proposal from said man.

_Did those words actually just come from Chuck Bass' mouth?_ She thought to herself.

'Chuck…. What…' she slowly began, unsure of what she was thinking.

'Marry me, Blair,' said, sitting up with her.

He saw she was about to say something but stopped her, putting a single finger on her lips.

'You know that all I've ever wanted is your happiness. I tried to make you happy beside me but that only lasted for so long. I let you go in hope that you'd be happy with another man but we both know how that fairytale turned out. Although I did have to grow up and mature, so did you. And you have, w_e_ have. We've grown separately on our own. We've learned to accept ourselves and each other. We've seen what life is without each other and now that we are both here, in this bed, well, I never want to let go. It's our last chance Blair, so, let me be your husband,'

Chuck looked up at Blair through his long eyelashes.

And as Blair looked into this deep, brown eyes she saw her future.

She saw two small children running around an expensive and elegant penthouse.

Their small hands and chestnut colored hair.

And in their rosy faces she saw the same set of eyes she was looking at in that moment.

Their brown eyes, his brown eyes would be inherited by her and Chuck's children.

That was all it took for her to utter out that small work.

'Yes,' she mouthed, so silently Chuck couldn't be sure if he had heard her right.

'Yes?'

'A thousand times yes,' Blair practically leaped onto Chuck pushing him down onto the bed.

She leaned down and softly kissed his smiling face.

'Yes, I'll marry you,' she breathed.

Chuck pushed a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and stroked at her face and then remembered something.

He sat up and moved her off of him.

'Hey! Come back here Bass!' she exclaimed not wanting to leave his side for a minute.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he murmured kissing her warm lips.

He reached into the bed side locker and took a small box from the drawer.

He lay back down and balanced the little black box on his chest and she watched it move up and down in sync with his breathing.

'Is that…' she murmured.

'It is,' Chuck stared at her face, reading her expression.

'I thought you gave it back to Harry Winston.' She said stroking the velvet of the box with her fingertips.

'I did. But then I asked for it back.' He said with no further explanation.

'Oh,'

He pinched the box between his fingers and opened it.

Blair had seen the ring before but she was still shocked at its beauty.

The ring Louis had given her was fabulous but it couldn't compare to this. It was so perfect. There was nothing she could think of to improve on it.

She offered him her hand and he slipped the ring on without hesitation.

'A perfect fit,' he whispered.

'Just like you and me,' she happily replied back.

And they just lay there for a while.

Her head on his naked chest, his arms circling her waist.

After a couple of hours of half sleeping, half cuddling, Blair interrupted the silence.

'Chuck?' she murmured, tracing a finger on his chest.

'Mm,' he drowsily replied, his voice muffled by her hair.

'What if we got married now? Like, today?' she quietly suggested.

'Sure, we'll run off to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator,' he spoke chuckling softly at his own joke.

'That sounds pretty good to me… How fast can we get to Nevada?'

'Blair… you're not actually serious are you? Where's the Blair I know who would demand a fluffy white dress, a ridiculous sized cake that you wouldn't even taste, a guest list including most of Manhattan?'

'I guess I've already gone through that with Louis. We don't need any of that. We just need us,' Blair leaned on her arms crossed over his chest and looked at his surprised face. 'I'll even wear your pajamas,' she murmured into his chest.

Chuck brought one arm behind his head to get a better look at Blair's face.

He contemplated this momentarily.

A wedding, with Blair , in only a few hours…. That actually sounded exactly like what he wanted.

He put on a playful pout, 'Fine,' he confirmed, 'But, I'm wearing my red onesie,' he said winking at her.

'Sounds good to me.' She giggled and jumped out of his bed dragging him with her.


	7. Get Ready, Get Set

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

Chuck and Blair were suddenly like tornadoes.

Chuck investigated whether or not they could they could take the Bass helicopter and how soon. He paced around the penthouse and spoke quickly, always keeping a smile on his face.

Blair shot up and started grabbing Chuck's clothes at random, not forgetting his onesie. Every now and then she would glance down at her hand to remind herself of what was going on.

It all seemed surreal. In the best way, of course.

After stuffing some clothes into a small, black suitcase she tiptoed up behind Chuck and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Yes, I know it's late and it's sudden but it's urgent,' he went on.

Blair pressed her lips to his neck and smiled into his skin. Chuck's free hand went down to her hands on his stomach.

'Urgent enough that I need to fly to Nevada,' he looked around to Blair lovingly, 'I'm getting married.' He reached behind him, pulling Blair around to him.

'Thank you. We'll meet you at the helipad.' He hung up his phone, slipping it into his pocket.

He put a hand at each of Blair's shoulders and eased forward, leaning his forehead on her.

'Everything's set,' he said, brushing his lips against hers.

'Good,' she mumbled, looking up into his thoughtful eyes.

'You're not bringing clothes?' he frowned in disbelief.

'I don't need clothes,' she purred into his ear. All her negative feelings from the day before had dissolved, leaving her with only happy thoughts. Here she was whispering suggestive comments into her new fiancées here without a bother.

'Well, then, let's be off.' And with that, Chuck took her hand and the black suitcase towards the elevator. He could not stop smiling. The day had gone from finding out who his mother was, to renewing his friendship with Blair and now, this. Here he was standing in his hotel's elevator with the girl he was about to run away with to get married. There they stood, she in his pajamas pulling on a trench coat and he staring down at her with glazed eyes. They were the most curious of couples and yet the most fitting.

He held her hand tightly and leaned down to kiss her hair. She sighed happily into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

'Where's Nate?' Blair suddenly asked, looking up at him.

'I assume he's with Lola Rhodes. Why? Already regretting something?' he smirked down at her.

'No,' she said smiling, 'It's just…. Should we call him? And what about Serena? I feel like after all this brooding and agonizing over us they should be there. What do you think?' Blair looked up at him waiting for a response.

'I think that you are absolutely right. If we're going to do this then they should be there.' Chuck was already pulling his phone out punching at the key. The ding of the elevator announced its arrival and they stepped out into the quiet lobby.

With their arms wrapped around each other they walked out to the limo. Chuck's phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket.

'Serena and Nate are going to meet us in Vegas when we get there,' he told Blair. She slid over to him and leaned her head against his neck.

He lifted her face to him, holding her chin.

'You sure about this?' he asked her quietly.

'Hm… now why does that sound familiar?' she smiled, leaning in to catch his lips with her own.

He kissed her back softly, knotting his hand in her hair.

'We made it Waldorf,' he mumbled against her jaw.

'Indeed we did Bass,' she happily replied.

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update but my exams are coming up and you know, life happens so hope you enjoyed! Reviews are most certainly welcome!**


	8. NJBC 20

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

**AU****: Sorry the updates are coming slower than usual but my exams are coming up so haven't had much time for One Last Chance so…. Please forgive me!**

Blair and Chuck sat in the limo, clutching to each other's hands. Their eyes never left each other's and their lips had hardly any time to themselves. They were back together and they were not planning to let go any time soon.

'Whatever happens, don't let this be like out last car ride together,' he whispered into her hair.

'Believe me, I'm not planning to. We're here now and there's nothing that could happen to take me away from us now… touch wood.' She lightly tapped his temple with two of her fingers.

The car slowed down and came to a stop. Chuck got out first and offered Blair his hand to help her get out.

The helicopter was there waiting on them, just as fate had.

They walked towards it cradling each other's hands.

'Blair!'

The happy couple spun around looking for the cry's source.

In the distance Dan Humphrey came running, his muppet-like hair blowing in the strong wind that the helicopter emitted.

'Dan, what the Hell are you doing here?' Chuck instinctively weaved an arm around Blair's waist making his point.

'I… I just wanted to say I told you so,' he shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

'Wait,' Blair looked at him, 'You're not here to make some testosterone fuelled declaration of you love to me?' she asked quizzically.

Chuck looked down to the ground frowning at his feet. Blair noticed him and clutched his hand and leaned into his side. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring nod.

'Well, I was. But then I thought about it and realized we were never really a couple. Well, I mean we were seeing as we did all the couplish things…'

There was an awkward pause and Chuck scrunched up his nose.

'What I'm saying is that we were and are good friends who needed someone to be with. I had been lonely for God only knows how long and you weren't ready to be with Chuck yet. So we went to each other.' Dan took a breath, 'Let's face it, you have and always will belong with Chuck. There's nothing and no one that can stop that.'

Blair was speechless. So she stepped forward, still holding Chuck's hand and gave Humphrey a one-armed hug.

'Thank you.' She stepped away and brushed a strand of loose hair from her face back.

Dan's eyes suddenly looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

'Nice ring,' he said with a shocked smile on his face.

'Thanks.' She mumbled.

'No, really I mean it…. Congrats you guys. You… you deserve it.'

Chuck gave him a nod and shook his hand.

'Thank you. And please tell Lily what the situation is.'

And with a final grin, Dan Humphrey turned around and walked back to his taxi.

Blair looked up to Chuck and held his face in her hands.

'I guess Serena must've told him where we were.' She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and he leaned his forehead against hers.

'Well now that you've had a DMC with Humphrey… are you ready to go get married?' He ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes.

'More than I'll ever be.' She simply replied.

And with that they continued on their path to the helicopter and helped each other on.

The helicopter journey was mostly uneventful.

Chuck and Blair discussed some of the things they needed to do when they arrived in Vegas, when they would tell their friends and family and therefore Gossip Girl. This discussion only lasted so long however as the night caught up on the two and shortly they were falling asleep in each other's arms.

When they arrived in Vegas, all they felt was the heat on their backs and heads.

They made their way to their hotel that Chuck had booked during their flight.

'Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow.' He said after they checked in and were standing in the ascending elevator.

'What? What do you mean you'll see me tomorrow? You're not going anywhere Bass.' She held onto him tight trying to make her point

Chuck chuckled and then cradled her face in his hands.

'The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other on the day. I've booked to separate rooms – one for you and Serena and one from myself and Nathaniel. I told you on the helicopter.' He smiled at her pouting mouth.

'Oh. I guess I must have been half asleep while you told me that…. I don't know if I can go that long without being with you Bass.' Her hands gripped his hips and she gave him a sexy smile.

'Well you're just going to have to be a good and patient little girl, aren't you?' He said as she pushed him backwards against the wall of the elevator.

She sighed and brushed lips against his neck. Her whole body was pressed against his and the elevator was getting quite steamy.

'I guess Serena will just have to keep me distracted,' she murmured against his jaw, smirking at the pause in his breathing.

His hands explored the small of her back and past her hips. He brought his lips down to hers and caught her bottom one between his. Her tongue flicked out and glided along his smooth lips.

'You're such a tease,' he said smiling against her mouth.

He was about to deepen their kiss when suddenly the elevator dinged announcing its arrival.

'Chuck, Blair!' Serena's voice entered the elevator. 'Wow, Ok then,'

Blair jumped away from Chuck removing her hands from the inside of his pants and straightening the skirt she had bought when they had arrived along with a blouse.

'Serena, how wonderful to see you,' Chuck said sarcastically putting his hands in front of his crotch blocking his prominent erection.

'Aw, is Chuck pissed I cock-blocked him? You guys were in an elevator for crying out loud. How much did you guys think could happen in there?'

Chuck shrugged and made his way to his room which was three doors away from Serena and his bride-to-be's room eager to get away from the sight of his sister.

'Well, I guess I'll see you in the chapel,' he said to Blair winking at her when she blushed.

'I guess so…' She said and watched him walk into his room.

Blair sighed and then slowly turned back to Serena.

'B! You're getting married! I can't believe this! What happened to Dan?' she asked suddenly remembering her ex.

'Let's just say we both agreed our relationship was better being platonic.' She replied to Serena with a smile on her face.

'Well… I wanna say I'm sorry but I'm really not! I mean, you're getting married to _Chuck Bass! _How long have we been waiting for this now?' Serena was turning into a peppy cheerleader by the second. Blair could only hope she wouldn't turn into the concerned mother she had left back in the city.

'Too long,' Blair simply replied gazing down at her ring.

'OK, let's go into our room. We need to discuss _everything_. What you're wearing, what you're going to say, your flowers, the guests.'

'S, I'm not having some fancy ceremony. What do you think I came to Vegas for? I'm getting married tomorrow. I only want you and Nate there. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club back together. In fact, I kind of made an agreement with Chuck that I'd wear his pajamas if he wears his red onesie…' she smirked up at Serena's shocked face.

'My, my, Blair. You really must love him if you're willing to give all this up for him.' She happily smiled back at Blair.

'That's the thing, S, I'm not. This is what we want. Something simple and fast. My mother won't even be there.'

Serena took a moment to gather her thoughts.

'Wow, I admire you Blair. I don't know if I could do all this.'

Blair shrugged and hugged her best friend.

'I'm sure you would, with the right person of course. Now let's get to that room you were so fondly telling me of.'

**AU: Next chapter is the wedding I PROMISE! I'm sorry to drag it out like this I just really wanted to bring it back to the original four back together and flesh that out a bit. I hope you liked it and if you did (or if you didn't ;) ) leave a review please!**


	9. Sound The NonExistent Church Bells

**This is basically just a guess at what I think/hope will happen in future episodes.**

**My guesses are based on rumours and hints from certain internet gossips.**

**I completely ship Chair – they are my OTP**

**I do not for one second support Dair, in fact I sometimes have dreams about a certain Humphrey getting involved with a group of starving dogs…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GG or any of the characters**

**Reviews are most certainly welcome!**

Blair woke up with a start.

For a moment she was confused about her surroundings – the hotel room, the many bottles of liquor, her mussed clothes still on her, Serena passed out on the same bed and lying next to her.

Blair groaned. Memories of the previous night were coming back. She and Serena had celebrated her engagement with what could only be called a bachelorette tango. The two girls had decided to stay in and get as drunk as possible. They played cards, truth or dare, danced to pounding music that one of the hotel staff had to come up and tell them to turn off and discussed what the boys could possibly be up to.

Blair sat up and peeled Serena's arm off of her neck.

The sudden realization that she was getting married that very day hit her. The thing was that she was incredibly calm.

When she had married Louis she had experienced moments of hyperventilating, cold feet and pure panic. But this was different. She was marrying Chuck, the man she had blindly fallen in love with five years ago. There was not a doubt in her mind that this was where she was supposed to be.

Chucks awakening was not as smooth as Blair's.

He shot up out of his bed and started pacing.

This was it. This was the day that she was marrying Blair Waldorf.

He like how that sounded in his head. He was with Blair, he was engaged to Blair, she was his bride-to-be, she was his bride and he her groom. And all of a sudden he was OK.

He took a deep breath and then went to shake Nate awake.

Not much planning was needed throughout the day and so the four friends went and met up outside the hotel.

Blair stepped out the spinning doors and immediately spotted Chuck. She skipped towards him and landed in his arms.

'Hey ugly,' she said with a smirk on her face and a heavily sarcastic tone.

'Good morning to you too, beautiful,' he smiled back at her.

She greedily went straight for his lips and it took him no time to kiss her back.

About ten seconds into their kiss, Nate not-so-subtly cleared his throat.

'Uh, guys. I know you're happy and all but we kinda have to go now.' Although his face was serious his eyes were full of humor.

Serena laughed by his side at his awkwardness and lightly punched his shoulder.

'Oh come on, Nate they're in l_ove,' _she chimed eyeing her brother and best friend.

'I'm just saying we don't want to be late. I mean I'm sure drive-thru chapels get a lot of business…' and then realizing what he had just said he laughed and shortly they all joined in.

'Nathaniel is right we should probably get going.' With one small kiss on Blair's nose he helped her into their flashy rented convertible and then got in himself followed by Serena and Nate.

Serena and Blair had decided the night before that a drive through chapel would be entirely suitable seeing as the lovebirds had already raced off to Vegas even though there were plenty of In-And-Out Chapels in New York. They were already in Las Vegas, shouldn't they make the situation as clichéd as possible?

Soon enough they reached the drive through by the chapel. Blair was curled up in Chuck's arms and they were giving each other a knowing and reassuring look.

The car came to a stop next to the counter. Standing behind it was a man in an Elvis costume. Blair took one look at him and stopped herself from laughing out loud by burying her face in Chuck's neck.

The short ceremony turned out to be perfect. Chuck and Blair both repeated slowly after Father Elvis. Serena sniffled through the whole thing much to the amusement of Nate who's shirt was forever ruined from tears. Chuck and Blair's eyes never left each others. Their hands were twined together on Chuck's lap. Chuck was first to say his vows. Although they were the traditional 'til death do us part' vows there was something so reassuring and affirming about them. Blair's eyes welled up with tears as her one true love steadily repeated the words slowly. Chuck squeezed her hand and then gave her an amused and loving wink. Blair was surprised when she was able to keep a steady voice and didn't burst into tears of joy. All she had going through her head was _finally._

Blair had dreamed of this day for forever.

Originally it had been with Nate at the Plaza in a puffy white gown with a long train, her bridesmaids/minions wearing unflattering dresses and Serena as her maid of honour looking very respectable.

Then the scene had shifted and it was with Chuck, except there had been something a lot more… solid about it. She could see this really happening. With Nate it had been like another scheme formulated in her head with every step of the way calculated so that it worked to her advantage.

Of course when it was Louis' turn to be fantasized about it really was a fairytale. He was a prince and she was to be his princess. And she had gotten that one day with him. She had lived out her fantasy and felt (almost) perfect by surrounding herself with perfection.

Now, sitting in the car with her two closest friends and Chuck, they did not need to be surrounded by perfection as they were perfection themselves.

With this realization Blair was able to keep her voice from breaking and breaking down into hysterics. She gave Chuck a lingering smile and stroked his cheek.

When it was time to exchange the rings both Blair and Chuck had a shocked expression on their face that could only be translated as 'damn'.

It only took two seconds for Serena and Nate to come to the rescue.

'We got you guys these rings when you texted us announcing your engagement.' Serena had a proud smile on her face and revealed the simple gold bands to them. At an angle you could see that Chuck and Blair's names had been engraved on the inside in elegant writing. They were also sized perfectly…

'When exactly did you get the time to get these rings measured and engraved?' Chuck suspiciously questioned the blonde pair.

'Oh, you know… when we got here,' Nate spoke very slowly and was suddenly very interested in the car seats. 'Ow!' he exclaimed, 'Serena! What the Hell?' Nate bent over and rubbed his foot which Serena had not so subtly just stood on.

'You know what? You guys are in the middle of getting married, so why don't we just get along with this and we'll talk later, OK?' Serena's eyes bore into both Chuck and Blair's who were now beyond suspicious.

'Alright then…' Blair muttered eyeing her best friend.

Chuck and Blair turned back towards each other and exchanged their rings. They _were _a perfect fit.

After they both said _I do_ the Elvis impersonator declared them husband and wife.

Chuck gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes. _Huh, my wife, I could get used to that, _he thought to himself.

'Are you gonna kiss me or what, Bass?' Blair murmured to her… husband.

'Hm,' he chuckled softly, 'I was going to make a witty remark and call you Waldorf but then I realized that I can't do that anymore, can I?'

'I guess you can't,' she smiled back and then leaned in forward to kiss her. His lips met hers halfway and the newlyweds exchanged a long, soft kiss.

'Yay!' Serena cheered clapping her hands together like a small child and not so strangely Nate followed suit. Chuck and Blair were not listening however as they were too caught up with each other.

'Alright you guys, we get it!' Nate and Serena both started saying making sarcastic remarks.

'Go away,' Blair mumbled against Chuck's lips with an irritated tone.

Serena's eyebrows raised and she had barely managed to say her friends' name when Blair unattached herself from Chuck.

Chuck gave out an irritated groan and looked at Serena.

'Last night in the elevator and now here? Really?' Chuck sighed and put his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

'Ok, I think I'm just going to drive us out of here,' Nate mumbled awkwardly and stepped on the gas.

Blair was instantly back in Chuck's embrace and re-entangled herself in his grasp. Their mouths seemed to be glued to each other and their minds completely oblivious of the world around them.

Once they were back on the road, Serena turned around in her seat and to her horror the Blair was lying back on the car seat with Chuck wrapped around her.

'Oh my God guys! Can you at least wait till we get back to the hotel?' she cried out.

Chuck and Blair completely ignored her however and continued with their making out.

'Serena, maybe it's better if you just-' Nate began quietly but Serena cut him off.

'No, I won't! Ok right, we're going for celebratory drinks. And no complaining.'

Blair pushed Chuck off of her. 'Serena,' she moaned, looking at Chuck for some back up.

Now Chuck looked back down and gave her a defeated shrug.

'Fine. We'll go for drinks. But only if you can explain to us this strange situation with the rings.' Chuck said deviously.

Serena sighed at this. She looked at Nate who had stayed silent for the time being for some help.

'Well… the truth is we've kind of had these rings for you guys for a while now…' Nate began slowly, measuring their reaction.

'You've had them for us for longer than a day?' Chuck asked confused.

'Well, you guys kept reuniting and then separating. It kept looking like you would be tying the knot only to disappoint everybody, so Serena and I bought these together figuring that one day something exactly like what just happened would occur and you guys would need rings… so here we are, your saviors.'

Blair and Chuck listened to this explanation and absorbed it.

'So, you guys were always ready to run off with us if we wanted to get married?' Blair asked slowly.

'Of course we were, B. We're your family,' Serena said exasperated.

Blair smiled at her and then back to Chuck.

'I guess somebody has always been rooting for us.' She whispered into his ear.

Chuck turned to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'I guess there has, Mrs. Bass,' he whispered back.

**AU: I'm very sad to say that that is the end! I had so much fun writing this and will probably write an epilogue because of how much I enjoyed it. Thanks so much to everybody who read this and reviewed it! You have no idea how much it means to me seeing as I'm still kinda new on the block… Give me your final thoughts on One Last Chance in the review box and I will be very grateful!**


End file.
